Pandora
by A new dreamer
Summary: A simple ittle plot bunny that bit me. What if there was something a little more to Pandora than thought? MK fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own.  
AN at the bottom.

Here I sit and watch you, oh blessed child

Here I sit and watch you, oh blessed child. I await the day you discover my hiding place. I watch you in your fine splendor as you leap into the sky and take wing. Hermes has blessed you with cunning, craftiness, and flight. You are his white child, his thief, his priest in a modern age though you do not know this.

I sit and watch as black ravens try to clip your wings, but always has Hermes protected you from harm. But, do my senses deceive me? I see her hand in your soul. Are you one of her get? Are you a child of the night, a son of great Nyx? Yes, I can see the marks of her and her get in you. Oh, how blessed you are, my knight.

Strange things surround you, my knight. A servant of a daemon, one who arrived both before and after my time stands behind, beside and before. She watches, she knows, she waits. I protect you from her manipulations. Then, there is your friend and partial rival, the one with hair the color of wheat. He is intelligent and knows far too much. Perhaps Athena has blessed him. He seems to have her wit and shrewdness. The woman you have your heart on is a conundrum. A thief you are and the daughter of your hunter she be.

I will admit you confuse me, but so do the ones who have blessed you. I guess it's just a personality quirk.

I stop observing your latest attempt at finding me for a short time and think. I have been trapped within this stone for so long. I was the first woman. My mistake was grave. I unleashed all the darkness upon the world. This jewel is my prison, my punishment sent forth by powerful sorcerers. I was abandoned by the gods that made me. Now, my soul rests. I have seen enough about you, my knight, to know that you will be the one to find me, and for all the right reasons as well.

I have only wanted to protect, never destroy. I have always been kind, never hateful. I have always been generous, never greedy.

So, I beg to Anake and the Moirae to let you find me before the black ravens do. Oh, how I hope you can release me from my prison so I may go on to sleep with the others until time starts anew.

Find me, my knight. Find me.

For I am Pandora.

* * *

AND: Ok, my first foray into this category. I wanted to do something a little different. I am a big lover of mythology so I have included a breakdown of all deities. I have yet to read a story like this and was struck by inspiration. To explain, what is the gem Pandora was not just a gem but the prison for the first woman. Her soul is trapped within it and cannot go on to be judged in Hades, where the gods sleep after loosing their worshippers to Christianity.

Well please review and tell me what you think. Is anything confusing?

Gods/Goddesses/Mythological Figures

Pandora- the first woman who opened a jar/box that contained all of the evils of the world. The only thing left in the box when she closed it was hope.

Hermes- God of flight, thieves, commerce and travelers. He's a trickster and god of thieves. It makes sense Kaito would have his blessing.

Nyx- primordial goddess of night. Thieves go out at night to play. Some of her get include the gods/goddesses of deceit, retribution, and mockery. Oh yeah, they definitely like Kaito.

Athena- Goddess of wisdom. She was the first judge at the trial of Orestes for the murder of his mother Clytemnestra. Seems like a deity that would bless Haukba.

Anake- the personification of fate and destiny. She is mother to the--

Moriae- also known as the Three Fates. They share one all-seeing-eye in some mythos.


	2. Chapter 2

So close

So close. He was so close to getting away uninjured. I do so hate those black crows as he sometimes calls them. I personally think they are more like ravens. But alas, these birds of blackness have injured my knight. He is recovering with the help of his family servant and in the safety of his family home, but I wonder. Maybe, yes, I do have the strength to bring him here for a short while. Maybe then, I can help him.

"Morpheus, in which his mid lies in sleep, I beg of you to send my knight's mind to me," I said in a gentle chant. Of course, the sleeping god answered and with an audible thump, my knight stood before me.

Kuroba Kaito. Kaitou KID. Knight of Pandora. Oh, I do love the sound of that.

"Huh?" he murmured groggily and rubbed the back of his head. I guess that he could still feel pain here even though this is a mental representation of my prison. It looks similar to Athena's great temple in Athens. I had always loved the architecture of the Athenians. I did have a few more modern things, such a very large couch so that I could sit with my knight.

Other than that and a few draperies and tapestries (a girl has got to have a hobby you know and I've stuck here for a long, long time.), my little prison was bare.

"What's going on?" he said as he turned his gaze on our surroundings and eventually met my eyes. I'll admit, most men would think me breathtaking. I guess that's why the old sorcerers put my prison in a jewel. No man would break such a symbol of beauty.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Kuroba Kaito, or should I call you Kid?" I asked him and turned toward the large couch. I pushed out more of my foreboding aura so he would pay attention to me. It seemed like it only had half an affect and made him groggier than anything.

"What do you mean, Kid?" he said with an excellent, what does he call it oh yeah, poker face.

"You don't have to hide yourself here. It's not like I can tell anyone," I said.

"Who are you, lady?" he asked with slightly arrowed eyes.

I resisted the urged to slap my face. "I'm Pandora." His eyes grew huge as he looked at me. "Yes, I'm that Pandora. Now sit down. We have to have a little chat and there's not much time."

* * *

AN: I was so tempted to leave it here, but I like you guys, so I'll continue. Just leave a review and we'll call it even.

* * *

He was flustered and confused, but it wasn't obvious unless you spent as much time as you could watching him.

Oh, gods, I sound like a stalker.

"Little one, sit. We have much to discuss, such as how you will be keeping me from those crows and finally setting me free," I said. That got his attention quick. "Look, we don't have much time. You'll be waking up soon. To make a long story short, I'm stuck in the gem and have appointed you my knight, which comes with some benefits. Come here so I can bless you."

"Huh?" he said in slight confusion. After all, it isn't everyday when you fall before the feet of a gorgeous woman like myself. With a small groan, I walk over to where he stood and tilted his face downwards. With a quick movement, I gave him a peck on the top of his head. There, blessing established.

"My blessing will allow you to find the crows no matter where they are. You will know their faces, you will know their locations. May this serve you well," I said. He began to fade. "Oh, and for future reference, the stone known by my name is a ruby."

He vanished with that parting line. May the gods watch over him.

* * *

AND: Ok, for some explanation. Kid was injured during a heist and made it home only to go into a healing sleep. Pandora asked Morpheus, the god of sleep, to send his mind to her prison so she could formally bless him. Her blessing will hopefully keep him alive until he can shatter her prison. It's an "I scratch your back, you scratch mine" kind of deal. She also put the whammy on him. It's like what Akako tries, but he's immune to those kind of spells even without Pandora trying to protect him. Instead of making him follow her like a lovesick puppy, it makes him groggy, like me on medication. That's probably all I'll write about this piece. I have another idea for a MK fic. How does this sound?

I fly on my wings, open to the sky. In my hand is the thing I…stole. Oh, god. I've become my own worse nightmare!

And what about…

"What's this? I don't often see doves flying at night?" I said mockingly to the white clad kaitou.

He laughed and tipped his hat to me. "It is not often I get to speak to a true angel, milady."

And how about…

"Why do you steal?" he asked me. I looked at him in surprise.

"There are some things that humans should never have gotten their hands on," I replied after a moment of thought as I stretched my wings out. "Some sorcerers and other magick users wove spells into artwork. Most of the spells are benign, but there are some that have dire consequences if ever activated. I steal those, remove the spells, and return them. And you, my dear Kid?"

Well, what do you think? I'm looking for someone I can bounce ideas off of for that new fic. To apply, just leave an email (or be signed in) in your review.

By the way, please review. i love to read what people think of my story ideas.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything but Pandora the character.


End file.
